


A New Start

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: When new mew mews are found, one of them has a power to transcend worlds without even knowing it.  This new mew mew is a skittish young girl who is afraid; so much so it takes forever to get her.  Once they do get her though her powers surge and send them through space and time to whole new worlds that need help.  At first it’s all a trick and then it later becomes real; and when it does they much search for a witch that is able to remove the girl’s powers.  Ryou has fallen in love with this new girl and since he has his drive to protect her and all the others has increased.PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS JUST THE CHARACTERS THAT I CREATE AND THE STORY I WRITE.





	1. Chapter 1

** The Girls: **

Kiri-17-Scottish Wildcat

Ichigo-17-Iromote Wildcat

Mint-17-Blue Lorikeet

Lettuce-16-Finless Porpoise

Pudding-12-Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey

Zakuro-19-Grey Wolf

Berry-16-Andes Mountain Cat/Amami Black Rabbit

Chihiro-12-Red Panda

Chichi-12-Kit Fox

Ayame-20-Black Pine Snake

Nashi-19-Arctic Wolf

Momo-16-Panamanian Golden Frog

** The Guys: **

Ryou-19

Kish-Unknown (17)

Keiichiro-25

Pie-Unknown (21)

Tart-Unknown (12)

Tasuku-16

Koji-12

Kenji-12

** The Couples: **

Kiri x Ryou

Ichigo x Kish

Mint x Zakuro

Lettuce x Pie

Pudding x Tart

Berry x Tasuku

Ayame x Keiichiro

Chihiro x Koji

Chichi x Kenji

Nashi x Momo

* * *

 

  **Chapter 1**

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

It was almost a normal day…it would’ve been a normal day had I woken up in my own bed, in my café…in my world. But nooo…I woke up in a very white and circular looking room with no doors…in my favorite new fuzzy blue pajama pants and a light shirt. Everyone else was also here, but aside from Kish, Pie and Tart, they were still unconscious. Yes, we checked to see if they were breathing; and they are. With the exception of Kish, Pie and Tart, everyone was wearing their pajamas. I don’t even think that Kish, Pie and Tart know what pajamas are; they were wearing what they used to wear when they worked for Deep Blue. Now, on a normal basis they wear normal clothing and can change their ears to look human…if they want; so normally just when they go into public places.

I will say, the only reason I know this isn’t a dream is because I pinched myself enough times to leave two bruises on my arm. That and Kish, Pie and Tart said that they knew what this was…kind of. It was the beginnings of inter dimension, space travel. So basically, we were traveling through space and time to a different world. But how was this even possible?

“Kiri…” Kish, Pie and Tart mumbled.

“Excuse me; how on earth or wherever we are can she be the cause of this?” I asked in a hushed, but angry tone.

“She was either born with the power of time, space and dimension travel or she was given it as a curse.” Pie explained.

“But don’t they usually wear a gem or something to prevent this from happening?” Tart asked.

“It depends.” Pie said.

“On what?” I asked along with Tart.

“On if she likes to travel or…” Kish started.

“Or if she even knows about it.” Pie finished.

“So you’re saying there’s a possibility she didn’t even know she has this…whatever?” I asked looking over at Kiri.

“Yes. There is a way to contain it, but we’d have to find the right world.” Pie started.

“What are you talking about?” Tart asked what I was about to.

“I mean there’s a certain world or dimension or however you want to put it; that has a witch who can reverse the curse or take away the power…if that’s what Kiri wants that is.” Pie said simply.

“But it has to be what Kiri wants or even if we take her there to get it done; it won’t work.” Kish explained.

This was just all too weird…but things just got weirder.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” A big booming voice asked; I was afraid it was going to wake the others.

Again, after we didn’t answer right away; the voice boomed, “I asked; who are you?”

This time after we didn’t say anything the others started to be encased in some kind of cocoon and hung from the ceiling.

“I’ll ask again; who are you? And I will also ask why you have a psychic time, space and dimension traveler with you?” The big booming voice asked pulling Kiri to the center.

“My name is Ryou Shirogane and these three are Pie, Kish and Tart. The ones you have trapped in those pods are my friends; Keiichiro Akasaka, Kiri Okuhana, Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, Zakuro Furjiwara, Berry Shirayuki, Chihiro and Chichi Tanaka, Ayame Watanabe, Nashi Fuku, Momo Fuji, Tasuku Meguro, Koji and Kenji Nakamura. The girls are mew mews and the guys, aside from Kish, Pie and Tart, are human; Kish, Pie and Tart are aliens. I don’t know why or how Kiri is a psychic time, space and dimension traveler; I just know she’s a mew mew and a part of our team and…and I love her! So please, do hurt her or any of the others because they are my family and I love them all as well!” I yelled to the voice.

“Well, Mr. Ryou Shirogane; tell me about you and everyone else.” The booming voice, which was no longer booming, said calmly as it took Kish, Pie and Tart into pods.

“If I tell you what you want to know will you let my friends go?” I asked seriously.

“Of course.” The voice said genially.

“Fine…My name is Ryou Shirogane and I’m nineteen. My parents died in an explosion nine years ago when I was ten. After that happened I swore I would complete my dad’s work and create the mew mews by infusing girls with the DNA of endangered animal species; and I did that…twice and once by accident. Also since then Keiichiro has taken care of me and made sure I was safe; he also helped with the mew mew project. The first five girls were Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. Next was Berry, who was never really meant to be infused; but we’re glad she was and that’s she’s on the team. And the final six girls were Ayame, Nashi, Momo, Chihiro, Chichi and Kiri.” I started.

“Tell me about everyone.” The voice said calmly.

“Fine…but after I do; there’s something I want to know.” I said determined.

“And what would that be?” The voice asked curiously.

“I want to know if Kiri was born with her powers or if she was cursed with them.” I said standing my ground.

“I’m guessing you’d also like to know if she knows about them or not.” The voice said simply.

“Yes I would like to know that too if you don’t mind.” I said looking around.

“You can look around all you want and you will never find me. You can look around all you want and you will never see me. Though I am here and all around you, I am not here. I am a being that can only be seen by those who I deem worthy of seeing me. So look all you want, but until I see fit; you will not see me.” The voice said before speaking again, “You tell me what I want to know and I will tell you what you wish to know. Start with yourself, then the guys and finally the girls, what they’re infused with and information about them.”

“May I sit down; it’s a lot of information.” I said looking at essentially nothing.

“If you’d like; I won’t stop you from being comfy. You may start whenever you’re ready.” The voice said as I sat down.

“Ok as I said before my name is Ryou Shirogane and I’m currently nineteen and I live with my best friend Keiichiro in a small café that I own. If you can tell I have short blonde hair and aquamarine blue eyes and I’m about five foot seven. I have lived with Keiichiro since I was ten after my parents died; has taken care of me since then. Five years ago we started the mew mew project and successfully completed it the first time four years ago and again a year ago with the one accidental creation two and a half years ago. The first five girls, in order are Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. Berry was next; and even though she was never supposed to be a part of the project, we’re glad she was. And finally the last six girls, in order are Ayame, Nashi, Momo, Chihiro and Chichi and finally Kiri. For a long time I had a crush on Ichigo, but she was dating some guy; so eventually I got over her. Now I love Kiri; and I know it’s not some crush like it was with Ichigo because it’s a completely different feeling. It’s funny actually; she actually reminds me a lot of my mother; she’s gentle, caring, sweet and kindhearted. And whether she believes it or not she’s absolutely adorable and cute and pretty and beautiful; all rolled up into one. Anyways, before I infused any of the girls I tested the project on me to make sure it was safe; I have cat DNA infused with my DNA. Is that good or do you need more?” I asked the voice.

“That’s good for you; but I wish to hear about the others.” The voice said and I could’ve sworn I saw a flash of blue light go by.

“Keiichiro Akasaka is my best friend and has cared for me since I was ten; at the time he was sixteen and he is now twenty five. He has long brown hair and bluish-grey eyes and is about six foot even. He came to my dad when he was fourteen to be an assistant and to study up on becoming a teacher or something for special and gifted students. He loves to bake and take care of everyone he cares for. As of five months now he has been dating Ayame. He lives in the café with me and does all the baking and the designing for the café. He cares deeply for all the girls and sees them all as younger sisters…with the exception of Ayame.” I was going to continue but the voice stopped me.

“That’s good enough. You can have your friend back now. Next.” The voice said calmly as another flash of blue went by and Keiichiro was on the floor next to me; waking up. He was wearing a pair of brown sleep pants and a tan shirt.

“What’s going on? Where are we? The girls!” Keiichiro exclaimed noticing everyone in their pods asleep…except for Kish, Pie and Tart; they were awake, and watching.

“Keiichiro calm down. I’m not sure on where we are; Kish, Pie and Tart said we’re in a place on our way to being transported to a different world. Apparently Kiri has the power to do that; but we don’t know if she knows or not or if she was born with it or cursed with it. As to what’s going on; I’m not a hundred percent sure, but I have to tell this invisible voice about all of us.” I told Keiichiro and he started to calm down.

“Yes and once I know everything I want to know I will tell you what you wish to know. Now please, continue.” The voice said as Keiichiro looked at me.

“Kish, Pie and Tart are aliens who are all brothers. Back when Keiichiro and I started the project they were working for their ex-leader Deep Blue and were trying to take over our world. But after sometime they realized that he was wrong and they changed sides. After Deep Blue was defeated they left, but came back about two years ago. Their actual ages are unknown, but Pie is the oldest and from we believe or are going with; he’s twenty one, has dark purple hair and eyes and is about six foot one. He is the most serious of the three and loves to do research on just about everything about our world. As far as I know he’s dating Lettuce. And as far as I know he cares about everyone. Kish is the middle of the three at what we think is seventeen. He has forest green hair, ember eyes and is about five foot six. He, out of all of them is probably the more perverted, but he cares. He doesn’t really like to do work and would rather be out pestering people. He is dating Ichigo now and they have been for a month and a half. Tart is the youngest at what we believe is twelve. He has mahogany colored hair he keeps up in pigtails and orange eyes and is about four foot eleven. Even though he won’t admit it, he really likes Pudding and I think one day they may start dating. He is very immature and is always calling the older girls names. And when he’s not calling anyone names he’s playing pranks and tricks on just about anyone he can.   Although he is immature, he cares deeply about his brothers and friends. The three of them work at the café doing various things here and there.” I said explaining the three of them.

“That’s enough about them; you may have them back now. Next.” The voice said; and again there were blue lights around the room as it released Kish, Pie and Tart; they already knew what was going on.

“Ok. Tasuku Meguro is sixteen with grey hair and eyes and is about five foot five. He is dating Berry and has been for the last two years. As far as I know he lives with both of his parents or is usually over at Berry’s or at the café. He works at the café as a delivery boy along with Berry. He has a pretty calm demeanor and is pretty easy to get along with; he doesn’t get angry or argue too often. He gets along with just about everyone in the team and is friendly with the customers if he’s working at the café itself. From what I understand he and Berry go to the same school.” I started to explain Tasuku the best that I could.

“Next.” The voice said calmly as it released with Tasuku with a flash of blue light. He was wearing a gray tank-top with green and gray shorts.

Like Keiichiro, Tasuku was a bit freaked out but Keiichiro explained everything while I started to explain the demon twins.

“The final two boys are Kenji and Koji Nakamura; and they are twelve year old twins with black hair with a single white stripe running through it with brown eyes. They are tall for their age at five foot one; and they try to make themselves taller by standing on their tiptoes. I call them the demon twins as they are royal pains in the butts as they are worse with pranking then Tart is; but I guess they’re twelve year old boys. They care about everyone in the group, but they make it their mission to run from Chihiro and Chichi, as they claim they don’t like them in that way; but in reality they do. They cannot sit still for anything; I wonder how they get through a day at school. They go to the same school and are in the same class as Chihiro and Chichi. They also have three older sisters and one older brother; he is currently raising all of them with his fiancé.”

“Next. And I want to hear about how you met the girls.” The voice said releasing the demon twins with two blue flashes of light.

Kenji and Koji were a bit shocked at first, but after awhile thought this was the coolest thing ever; they didn’t care what was going on. Kenji was wearing a black shirt with a red scull and black shirts, while Koji was wearing a red shirt with a black skull and black shorts.

“Ichigo Momomiya was the first mew mew to be found. She is currently seventeen, but was thirteen when we infused her with the DNA of the Irimote Wildcat. She has shoulder length red hair she keeps tied up in pigtails and brown eyes except for when she’s in mew form; then she has shoulder length bubblegum pink hair and eyes. She has a mew mew mark on her inner thigh; she is about five foot two. She is a happy, love struck girl who is very hard working; one of the hardest works I have. She is also kind of a spaz. In the past I had a crush on her, but she was dating a different guy who ended up leaving her to move to England; she is now dating Kish. I met her when she and her then boyfriend were attacked by a Chimera Anima. That’s when I gave her, her pendant and she first became a mew mew. Her outfit is a pink dress with red boots and garters on her leg and arms. Oh and she also wears a choker with her pendant on it and a large ribbon with a bell on her tail and red gloves; she also has cat ears and a tail. She lives with both her parents and from what I understand is an only child. She is friends with all of the girls, but it seems like she gets along the best with Kiri; but that might be because they’re both cats.”

“Good; you may have her back now. Next.” The voice said releasing Ichigo from her pod; but this time there was a flash of pink light. She was wearing a pink cotton short night shirt with a giant strawberry on the front with matching pink shorts.

“Mint Aizawa was the next mew mew to be found. She is currently seventeen, but like Ichigo was thirteen when she was infused with the DNA of the Blue Lorikeet. She has shoulder length dark blue hair that she keeps tied up into two buns at the top of her head and brown eyes except for when she’s in mew form; then she has light blue hair and eyes. Her mew mew mark is in-between her shoulder blades; she is about five foot one. She is a determined young lady who loves ballet. She’s not exactly the greatest worker I have; she prefers to sit at a table and drink her tea; but she does help from time to time. She is dating Zakuro; she idolized and obsessed over her for years. I had seen her at the café a few times before becoming a mew mew, but I officially met her when Ichigo brought her in after finding her. Her outfit is a light blue dress with shoes, garters on her arms and leg, and a choker with her pendant on it and gloves; she also has wings and a bird tail. I don’t know much about her parents, but I do know she lives with her nana in a mansion and has an older brother. She spends most of her time with Zakuro, but she does spend time with the others and is friends with everyone...except for the demon twins; they get on her nerves quite a bit.”

“That’s good; you may have her back now. Next.” The voice said releasing Mint with another pink flash. She was wearing a plain light blue silk nightgown that reached a little past her knees with pajama leggings underneath.

“Next Ichigo and Mint found Lettuce Midorikawa, who at the start of all this was twelve and now is sixteen; she is infused with the DNA of the Finless Porpoise. She has long dark green hair that she now keeps down and it reaches her lower back with light blue eyes with glasses; back then she wore her hair in braids. In her mew mew form she has light green hair that is kept up using some kind of hair tube holder and light green eyes. Her mew mew mark on her chest; she is about five foot three. She is a shy, clumsy and hard working girl who somehow manages to break every dish I have; but its fine. We dated for a little in the past, but decided it would be better if we were just friends; she is now dating Pie. I met her the same way I met Mint; she was brought her in after they found her. Her outfit is a green dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, with green boots and garters on her arms and leg along with her choker with her pendant; she also has antennas. She lives with her parents and younger brother. Lettuce tries to get along with everyone she meets; believing that just about everyone has a kind side. However, if I had to say; I’d say she’s probably the closet with Ichigo, Kiri, Berry and Momo.”

“Next.” The voice said releasing Lettuce from her pods with another flash of pink. She was wearing a long cotton green night shirt with green sleep pants.

“Pudding Fong was the fourth mew mew to be found and much like Mint and Lettuce I met her when Ichigo and the others brought her to the café after finding her; but I had seen her do some of her street performances. She is now twelve, but at the start of it all she was eight when her DNA was fused with the DNA of the Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey. She has short blonde hair with four short braids on the back of her head and brownish-orange eyes; but in her mew mew form her hair becomes more of a golden yellow color and her eyes become light orange. Her mew mew mark is on her forehead; she is about four foot eleven. She is generally a happy, hyper girl who is in love with Tart and is always chasing after him. Her outfit is a short yellow jumpsuit with yellow leg warmers with orange strings around them, orange flat shoes, garters on her arms and leg and her choker with her pendant and fingerless gloves; she also has monkey ears and a tail. She has five younger siblings and they all live with a daycare lady. She gets along with everyone when she’s not annoying them with her hyperness. The only ones who don’t get annoyed by her hyperness are Chihiro and Chichi; who are all best friends…along with the boys.”

“Very good. Next.” The voice said as it released Pudding; who did summersaults all the way down and landed on her feet with a smile. Also another bright flash of pink surrounded the room. She was wearing a brown summer monkey onsie.

“The fifth and final original mew mew to be found was Zakuro Furjiwara and she is a model, and actress. She is currently nineteen, but when she was infused with the DNA of the Grey Wolf she was fifteen. She has long dark purple hair that reaches her mid back and light blue eyes; but in her mew mew form she has long violet hair and purple eyes. Her mew mew mark is on her stomach, by her navel; she is about five foot five. She is kind of a loner, but she does work with the team pretty well. She doesn’t work at the café very much because of her career; but when she does, she works pretty hard. I will admit she did have issues with customers at first, but she eventually lightened up and is very polite. I’d seen her on TV before and in magazines before; but I didn’t meet her until she started working at the café. Her outfit is short, purple cropped top, purple mini shorts, and matching thigh-high boots, wrist bands, garters on her arms and leg and a choker with her pendant; she also has wolf ears and a tail. She is an only child and from what I understand, she spent most of her childhood alone, but she is now dating Mint. She is like an older sister to most of the girls, minus Ayame and Nashi who are half a year older and the same age as her. So that being said she gets along the most with Nashi and Ayame.”

“Oh excellent; I’m learning so much! Do tell me about Berry next.” The voice said releasing a pissed off Zakuro with that same pink flash of light. She was wearing a purple silk spaghetti strapped night shirt that reached above her navel and purple silk night pants.

“Right. Well as I said before, Berry Shirayuki wasn’t supposed to be a part of the mew mew project; but we’re glad she is. She is sixteen now, but was thirteen when she fell through a machine that infused the DNA of Andes Mountain Cat and the DNA of the Amami Black Rabbit; she is the only mew to be infused with two sets of DNA. We’re not sure why other than she fell through that machine. She has long light blonde hair and dark brown eyes; when she’s her mew mew form however, she has long dark blonde hair and red eyes. Her mew mew mark, for the longest time was unknown, but it was discovered under one of her breasts; she is about five foot one. She, like Ichigo, is a happy, cheerful, kind and a hard worker; one of the hardest workers out of all the girls. I met her when she fell down some stairs and I caught her so she wouldn’t fall. I then invited her back to the café where she became a mew mew. Her outfit is almost an exact match to Ichigo’s except for a few minor differences; her dress has two ribbons on the sides and is cream colored instead of pink, the ribbon on her tail is smaller and the garter on her leg has a bow on it. She has a cat tail and rabbit ears as well. She lives with her dad and is an only child and is dating Tasuku. I know for a while she felt like an outsider compared to everyone because she has two sets of animal DNA, but everyone assured her she had nothing to worry about and that they were all friends. I also know she gets along best with Ichigo, Lettuce, Momo and Kiri.”

“So great that you included her even though she was never meant to be; excellent. Onward ho!” The voice said excitedly, releasing Berry with that same bright pink light. She was wearing and light pink nightgown that reached her ankles and it was covered with bunnies.

While I was telling this voice about all the girls Keiichiro explained to each and every one of them what was going on; but he waited until Berry was there so that he didn’t have to explain it “ _five million”_ times…

“Ayame Watanabe was seventh mew mew to be found in a whole, but the first out of the new batch. She just turned twenty a month and a half ago, so she had just turned nineteen when she was infused with the DNA of the Black Pine Snake. She has long brown hair down to her waist and brown eyes; but in her mew mew form she has long black hair tied into a tube like hair tie and red eyes. Her mew mew mark is, from what I’ve been told is on her bikini area; she is really tall for age at about five foot ten. She had wanted to be a social worker when she was infused and she is pretty much the older sister to all of the younger girls and is easy going. She loves to bake and actually helps Keiichiro in the kitchen. She is currently dating Keiichiro and has been since almost the beginning. I met her when Keiichiro brought her to café after giving her her pendant and telling her she was a mew mew. The outfit that she wears is a sleeveless, slim and sleek black dress with scales, which reaches her knees, knee high black boots, gloves that go all the way up her arms, garters on her arms and legs and a choker with her pendant on it. She lives on her own in an apartment; she asked Keiichiro to move in with her. She views all the girls as little sisters and protects them as such; she generally hangs out with Zakuro and Nashi the most.”

After I got done with that Ayame was released from her pod and landed next to Keiichiro this time with a purple flash of light. She was wearing a pair of black sleep pants and one of Keiichiro’s brown shirts.

“The next mew mew we found was Momo Fuji who at the time was fifteen; she is now sixteen and is infused with the DNA of the Panamanian Golden Frog. She has shoulder length blood red hair and hazel eyes; her mew mew form however, she has shoulder length cherry red hair and red eyes. Her mew mew mark is on her left ankle; she is about five foot four. She is a calm, smart, level headed girl who had the chance to skip two grades, but denied it because she loves school and wants to stay in it as long as she can; math and science are her favorite subjects. She works on the delivery team for at the café. Momo is currently dating Nashi and they have been for awhile and I think they live together, due to personal family issues. I met her at a science convention where it was attacked later on during the night. She wears red capris and a tube top with flats, garters on her arms and leg and a choker with her pendant; she has a tiny little stub for a tail and fake frog eyed hat. She gets along best with Nashi, Zakuro, Ayame and Lettuce.”

After I got done with Momo she was released from her pod with a purple flash. She was wearing red sexy lingerie; everything was covered...but yeah…she’s sixteen…~-~

“Next we found Nashi Fuku when Momo introduced us and at the time she was eighteen and now she’s nineteen; she has the DNA of the Arctic Wolf. She has shoulder length light pink hair and red eyes; when she’s in her mew mew form she has pale pink hair and dark pink eyes. Her mew mew mark is on her mid back; she is about five foot four. She’s pretty smart, but dropped out of college when her grandparents died; she’s also a spaz. She is dating Momo and they live together as I said when explaining Momo. She works at the café and on our delivery route.   Her mew mew outfit is a short traditional light pink Chinese dress with flats, garters on her arms and leg, a choker with her pendant and a belt; she also has white wolf ears and tail. She views the younger girls, minus Momo, as younger sisters; but she generally hangs out with Momo, Zakuro or Ayame the most.” She was wearing dark pink sexy lingerie…again…yeah…at least she’s nineteen…~-~

Like all the others Nashi was released from her pod with a purple light.

“The next ones were Chihiro and Chichi Tanaka who are twelve year old identical twins that were eleven when they were infused with animal DNA. Chihiro is infused with the DNA of the Red Panda and Chichi is infused with the DNA of the Kit Fox. They both have long light brown hair they keep in pigtails and brown eyes; in mew mew form they both have long orange hair in pigtails and orange eyes. Chihiro’s mew mew mark is on her right shoulder while Chichi’s mew mew mark is on her left shoulder; Chihiro is about four foot ten and Chichi is about four foot nine. They are hyper spazes who like to run around and play sports and break things around the café…not on purpose of course. The two of them like Kenji and Koji (though I don’t know why) and chase them around just like Pudding chases Tart around. I met them when Pudding and Ichigo brought them around after they, like Pudding, stalked them after ears popped out by accident in front of them. They were attacked and their marks showed brightly indicating they were mew mews. Their outfits are identical just like them with orange sundresses with pastel orange leggings, sandals, garters on their arms and legs and chokers with their pendants; Chihiro also has little panda ears and tail and Chichi has fox ears and tail. They try to get along with everyone; but get on their nerves instead. They get along best with Pudding and the boys.”

“Very good; now let’s hear about Kiri. Bring it on.” The voice said releasing the twins with that annoying flash of light. They were both wearing summer panda bear onsies; they even wear the same pajamas. Now how are we supposed to tell them apart; their marks are covered.

But it was different this time as well; now there was a girl floating in the middle of room. She had long golden blonde hair way past her feet; it almost touched the floor. Her eyes were magenta and she had a long flowing gown with real flowers all over it.

“Who are you? We demand to know!” Kenji and Koji demanded…stupidly.

“All will be explained after I hear about Kiri. Now, Ryou, come with me and tell me about Kiri.” The voice said engulfing me, herself and Kiri in a dark room, separating us from the others.

“Ryou!” I heard everyone yell as we disappeared into darkness.

“Well then; that’s certainly better. Now you can tell me all about Kiri in private without everyone knowing. Don’t worry; I’ll take you and Kiri back after we’re done here. Kiri’s safe right here in her pod; I’ll release her soon. Now, tell me **_ALL_** about Kiri; I really want to know what you know. And then I’ll tell you what I know of the girl.” The lady with long golden hair asked.

I knew I wasn’t going to find out who she was at this moment, so I took a deep breath before speaking, “Kiri was the final mew mew to be found, and she was not easy to get a hold of; we actually just found her about seven months ago. At the time she was infused with the DNA of the Scottish Wildcat, she was sixteen; she just turned seventeen a week ago. She has long orange hair down to her ankles that she wears in pigtails on the back of her head, instead of the side and emerald green eyes; but in her mew mew form she has peach colored hair and hazel eyes. Her mew mew mark is on her left wrist; she is five foot even. She is generally a shy, quiet and happy girl who keeps to herself and works in the kitchen of the café; and cleans up the main area before opening and after closing along with Zoey, Berry and Lettuce. She’s a little behind most people her age, meaning she’s a little slow; especially in the math and science department. The subjects that she is good at are English (writing), history and anything art. I do really love her; at first I didn’t feel anything for her and it just started as a crush that I thought would eventually go away like it did for Ichigo. Also, I have not told her how I felt; the only people that know how I feel are Keiichiro, Ayame, Zakuro and Nashi. Her outfit is a teal and turquoise plaid short school girl skirt that reaches just above her knees with short leggings underneath a shirt that stops just above her stomach, black Mary Jane shoes, one turquoise sock and one teal, garters on her arms and leg and her choker with her pendant; she also has cat ears, tail and whiskers. She lives with her grandparents and an older brother; I don’t know anything about her parents. She does trust everyone now; but as a said earlier she and Ichigo are the closest. And that’s probably because they both are infused with cat DNA. Speaking of which, she also spends a good amount of time with Berry as well. I don’t really know a whole lot about her; she doesn’t talk about her personal life too much. The only things I know is, she likes to write, draw, paint and do pottery. And she’s really talented at drawing and painting; she doesn’t let anyone read her stuff and I haven’t seen any of her pottery, but Ichigo says it’s really good. I first met her somewhere on the streets and she was filthy and looked like she hadn’t bathed in weeks; that was over two years ago. And when I tried to say something she instantly ran away. I didn’t see her again until about eight and a half months ago when Ichigo told me they found her; she was very clean now. But it was really hard to get her on our side.” I started to explain, but was interrupted.

“How do you mean it hard to get her?” The lady asked; and she looked confused.

“Ok well, let me explain; with the exception of Pudding, Chihiro and Chichi, none of the girls were overly thrilled to be infused with animal DNA. Pudding, Chihiro and Chichi were super excited to have animal DNA and join a team. Ichigo, Lettuce, Berry and Momo were afraid; they didn’t want the responsibility of saving the world, but they did and they enjoy working with the team. Mint and Ayame were very annoyed with this, but joined almost right away knowing they had a job to do. Zakuro and Nashi didn’t want anything to do with being in a team and tried to pull away as much as they could; Nashi even tried to get Momo to leave and they would do it on their own. However, after certain circumstances they both joined the team; with Renee it took the team being attacked. And as for Nashi; Momo got her to join after she and a few others were attacked. Now as I said before, Ichigo, Lettuce, Berry and Momo were scared; Kiri on the other hand was beyond scared; she was terrified. She ran from us every time we got near her and it was harder to try to find her each time. I finally found her after a month and a half and it took a few hours of trying to convince her that we weren’t going to hurt her or run any sort of weird tests on her. After all that she joined, but she only trusted me, Keiichiro and Ichigo; but she does trust everyone now. I also know that she’s psychic and that’s why she was afraid to trust us; thinking we were going experiment on her. I also know that her visions are subjective and only come to her when she dreams.” I explained and she gave a look that she understood.

“Excellent.” She said calmly.

“So what about her powers of moving through space and time?” I asked looking at her, wondering why Kiri wasn’t released from her pod like the others were; but I knew better then to ask.

“Right; her powers of space and time were put on her as a curse and she does not know about them. So since she doesn’t know about them; she doesn’t know how to control them and probably never will. Can’t really control something you don’t know you have. I also know about her parents and her home life. She was a…” The lady started to say something about Kiri, but I interrupted her.

“Thanks, but stop. I’m sorry if I’m being rude, I don’t want to be; and it has nothing to do with you. But I would like to learn about Kiri from Kiri herself; I figure if she wants any of us to know something about her; she’ll tell us herself.” I told her seriously.

She seemed pleased as she released Kiri with a purple flash of light; but we were still separated from the others.

She fell gently to the floor; she was wearing a satin turquoise night shirt? I don’t know what it was; but it was shorter then my shirt and it had black lace at the bottom. And with how she was laying, even with her legs straight, I could see the bottom of her panties; they were teal.

I immediately looked at her face once she started to stir awake; didn’t want her thinking I was a pervert.

“Huh? What? What’s going on? Where am I? Ryou?” She asked panicked and then she saw me; she ran right to me and put her arms around me. Needless to say it was a bit awkward because of her pajamas or whatever it was. She was shaking…and crying.

I gently pushed her away and held onto her shoulders while bending down to her eye level.

“Kiri, try to calm. There you go. Now listen to me very carefully; we, including all the others have somehow been transported through space and time to a different dimension…well the start of a different dimension. And, oh boy; this next part is going to confuse you. But you are the reason that we have. Before you say anything, let me finish. You were somehow cursed with the power to travel through space and time when you either born or really little; so you either don’t remember or just had no clue whatsoever that you had these abilities.” I told her.

“But how could I not know about that? Why me? Was I cursed with being psychic as well? I don’t want any of that! I just want to be a normal girl!” Kiri cried falling to her knees.

“That’s what all the others said as well I’m guessing. Even if you weren’t psychic or had the ability to travel through space and time, Ryou infused your DNA with animal DNA. You, by the way, were born psychic; you were cursed with the ability to travel through space and time.” The lady said calmly to Kiri.

“I can handle being a mew mew; that I can hide. I don’t want to be psychic because scientist want to study and poke at me because my mother told them and several other people where I used to live that I was…but only in my sleep. Now that I can do this they’ll only want to hunt me down and study me even more! Who are you anyways? Are you a scientist who wants to study me too? You are, aren’t you?” Kiri asked falling on her butt and scooting away.

“No my dear; if you’d turn and face me, you’d see I’m not.” The lady said simply.

Slowly Kiri turned around, and sitting there she stared at the lady quietly for a few minutes.

“I’ve seen you before…” Kiri said softly as she stood up.

“Yes my dear; in your dreams. I am one of your premonitions; I’m here to help you find a way to get rid of your ability.” The lady said simply.

“How; and who are you?” Kiri asked softly.

“That will all be explained in a short time. But first I need you do something for me; the both of you.” She said simply looking at the two of us. And with how she was looking at us I started to get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach; I had a feeling it was going to be bad.

“What do you want us to do?” I asked seriously. Once I did, the lady gave a large and creepy smile.

“I want you two to fuck right here, right now.” She said causing me to fall over in shock and Kiri’s face to turn bright red.

“Wh-what?” Kiri asked stuttering.

“Excuse me!” I exclaimed really angry; she knew how I felt.

“I want you to take Kiri, lie her down on the ground, get on top of her and fuck her. Kiri, you just have to lie there and let Ryou take you. It should be easy; you know what you’re doing.” The voice said simply to me.

“Bu-but I-I’ve nev-never…” Kiri stuttered out, dead scared; she’s obviously a virgin.

“Now you listen here…” I started.

“NO! You listen here! You will take her over there, lay her down and fuck her or you and your friends are all dead!” The once calm voice, yelled enraged.

I was about to say something when Kiri stopped me.

“Ple-please Ryou; please don’t argue. I don’t want you or our friends to get hurt. Please just do it; I’ll be ok. I know it’ll hurt the first time; but I can handle it.” Kiri said softly.

“Kiri…” I said softly, shocked looking at her.

“I’m waiting…” The lady said impatiently as Kiri started walking over to the spot we were told to go and laid down.

I sighed defeated as I walked over to her; once over there she closed her eye and sighed.

I got on top of her and she froze; she was scared.

“Kiri, look at me.” I told her softly.

It took a minute or two but she opened her eyes.

“I promise I won’t hurt you.” I told her.

“I know.” She replied back.

Gently I cupped her face for a few seconds before running my hands down her sides causing her to shiver a bit. I got to her legs and ran my hands up under her shirt thing to her hips and her jerked violently and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Kiri?” I asked with uncertainty.

“I-i-it’s ok; I-I-I’m fi-fine. Ple-please con-continue.” She stuttered out; stuttering getting worse.

I sighed in frustration, but continued by gently grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulled it up; her panties were absolutely adorable; they were teal with a sky blue ribbon and pink butterflies on them. I got her shirt up enough to see the bottoms of her breasts start to heave as her breath started to get faster. Finally I got the shirt up over them to fully see them; her breasts were perfectly round and maybe a high B or low C cup.

“Kiri, what do you want me to do?” I asked her; I was raised to always respect and ask the girl what she wants.

“……I-I-I’m no-not su-sure. I-I-I do-don’t kno-know wh-what to do wi-with th-this ki-kind of stu-stuff.” Kiri stuttered out; and I’m pretty sure she was about to cry.

“Are you going to cry?” I asked her seriously.

“N-no.” She stuttered out, red in the face.

“Ok then…” I sighed as I watched her for a few minutes.

After a little bit, that lady started getting annoyed.

“Come on; get to it already!” She yelled impatiently.

“I’m working on it!” I yelled back before looking back at Kiri.

I sighed before I, as gently as I could, put my hand on her right breast. As soon as I did she let out a small cry and started to shake and jerk violently.

I was about to say something when she spoke up…well stuttered.

“I-it’s ok. Ple-please ju-just gi-give m-me a min-minute. Ple-please.” She cried out stuttering; it was so bad she had started coughing so bad because she was choking on her own saliva.

I quickly pulled down her shirt so everything was covered up and stood up.

“Ry-Ryou?” Kiri asked softly.

“I can’t do this; not to you.” I told her softly.

“What do you think you’re doing? Get back to fucking her or your friends are all goners!” She yelled pissed off, but not more than me.

“NO! Now you listen to me! Our friends can handle themselves just fine! As for Kiri; I will not hurt her in any way! Do I want to make love to her and be her first? Yes, I do. But I want her to be ready willing. I will not fuck or rape her! I love her and you know that! I love her more than anything or anyone in the whole fucking world! And I refuse to hurt the one I love!” I yelled extremely pissed off.

“Ryou?” I head Kiri asked softly, blushing; and that’s when I realized that she was in the same area and could hear everything that I was saying.

“Really now? You won’t fuck her out of love?” The lady asked with a wicked grin.

“Yes; I will not fuck her out of love. Kiri, I’m sorry. Actually I’m not sorry; that’s how I feel about you. At first I felt nothing but friendship for you; then after a few months I started to develop a crush on you. And then maybe three or four months ago that little crush turned into love. I understand if you don’t feel the same way and I won’t bother you and I’ll leave you alone; or I’ll wait for you. But that’s how I feel and I don’t think it’ll ever change.” I told her seriously and then I noticed she was blushing and had tears had started to fall from her eyes.

“Well then; if that’s how you’re going to be then I guess it’s time to say goodbye to Kiri.” The lady said and then a whole opened up under Kiri and she began to fall; she began to scream.

“Kiri!” I yelled as I ran to her; I barely made it as I was just able to grab her fingers and get a hold of her hand.

“RYOU!” She cried as I tried to pull her up. I don’t understand why, because she’s not heavy; but for some reason I couldn’t pull her up.

“Kiri hold on; and stop look down!” I yelled to her as she kept looking up and down.

I was having a hard time holding onto her as she began to slip from my grasp.

“I’m sorry Ryou; I can’t hold on anymore. But before I fall; I want to say I love you too.” She said softly. And then it happened; she slipped from my fingers and fell.

“KIRI!” I yelled, crying for her as I jumped.

I caught her after a few seconds; the only reason I caught her was because her arms were up in the air.

“Ryou, why did you jump? You should’ve stayed where it was safe!” She cried as I was able to get a hold of her waist.

“I’m not letting you die alone!” I yelled at her.

“I’m soo sorry!” She cried and held onto me, while she put her face in my chest.

“No, I’m sorry; I should’ve told you how I felt sooner!” I exclaimed putting my face in her neck.

Pretty soon I felt her slowly climbing up my body until her arms around my neck.

“Ryou, I love you and I don’t want to have any regrets in my life.” She said clearly to me for the first time since I’ve known her.

“What are you saying? I don’t understand.” I told her as I held onto her.

“Please, before we land; can I have my first and last kiss?” She asked softly pulling herself up as tears started flow from her eyes more freely.

“Of course.” I said softly and leaned down into her to give her, her first kiss with a bittersweet smile; for one I was able to give her, her first kiss, but it might also be our last.

After the kiss ended we hugged and waited to hit the ground; but it never happened. We fell for what seemed like hours when we landed in at least ten or so feet of water; that’s when I learned she couldn’t swim.

So I swam us both up to the top of the water when I realized there was absolutely no place to go; we were trapped and the water was starting to rise very slowly.

“Kiri, hang onto this; I’m going to go down and see if there’s an escape anywhere.” I told her as I had her hold onto a bar that I found.

“Ok.” Was all she said before I pecked her on the cheek.

I then dived down to take a look around. I then noticed something weird; I could breath...under water. So I must’ve been down there for some time look, because when I came back up the water had risen up to her throat.

“Di-did yo-you fin-find anything?” She asked out of breath.

“No, nothing. Now, stop talking; save your breath. What are you doing?” I asked as I felt her legs kicking.

“Th-the wa-wall; i-it fe-feels wei-weird.” She said softly. I couldn’t quite understand it; I could breathe in the water, but she couldn’t.

“Ok, hold on; I’ll go check it out.” I said as I went back under and started feeling the wall; she was right. It was different; it was hollow. Not only that; I could hear hitting noises coming from the other side. Also, I could no longer breathe and I saw that Kiri was completely submerged under the water.

I knew I couldn’t physically speak to her, so I showed her what to do; I showed her that we needed to break through the wall. She nodded her head that she understood as we started hitting the wall as hard as we could under the pressure of the water. We could also hear hitting from the other side and it sounded like whoever was hitting was having better luck then us.

So about three minutes later the wall started to crack; and with the pressure of the water, we broke through the wall in giant tidal wave as we went crashing to a floor in front of all of our friends.

“Ryou, Kiri!” I heard all of them yell as I looked over at Kiri, who was struggling to breathe; she had swallowed too much water.

“Kiri!” I yelled as I managed to get over to her.

“Ryou, you have to do CPR if you want her to survive!” Keiichiro yelled to me; I knew what to do.

“Kiri, breathe!” I exclaimed to her as I started to do mouth to mouth resuscitation and chest compressions.

After about two or so minutes of this she coughed, spit up a crap ton of water, jerked and rolled over on her side.

“Kiri!” I cried immediately hugging once she sat up.

“Ryou? Are we dead?” She asked softly.

“No, we’re alive; and so is everyone else.” I told her, not letting her go.

It was then that we released what she was wearing; or rather what was left of it. I don’t know when, but the straps of her shirt had ripped and I’m guessing the pressure of the water pushed the fabric up and down revealing a lot.

Needless to say she blushed big time and tried to cover herself back up.

“Here, take this.” I told her taking my shirt off and handing it to her; my shirt was longer than hers.

“Thanks…” She said blushing taking my shirt and slipping it on over hers. Yep, my shirt was defiantly longer than hers; it reached her knees.

However, after I gave her my shirt she had a hard time looking at me without blushing and rubbing her hands together.

“Hey, can I borrow you for a minute? Good.” Ichigo said as she dragged Kiri away over to the other side of wherever it is we were while the girls all followed. The guys on the other hand huddled around me.

“So…what happened?” Keiichiro asked looking at me.

“That chick, who never said her name, asked me to tell her about Kiri the same way I explained everyone else.” I started.

“Well that’s bullshit. Why couldn’t you just stay here and say all that? If it has to do with Kiri’s love life we all know she doesn’t have one and we also know how you feel about her. I mean come on, it’s obvious; the way you watch and drool over her and everything. What else happened while it was just you three?” Tart, Kenji and Koji asked annoyingly.

“Will you three knock it off? Let him talk for crying out loud!” Pie and Kish yelled as they hit the three over the head.

“So what did happen?” Tasuku asked with concern.

“The lady started to tell me about what she knew about Kiri, but I stopped her…” I started but was interrupted again.

“What? Why would you do that? Don’t you want to know about the _love of your life_?” Kenji asked making a puking face.

“Will you stop interrupting him?!” Pie and Kish yelled smacking them over the heads again.

“Go ahead Ryou.” Keiichiro said simply.

“I do want to know more about her, but I want to learn it from her and not a third party. After I said that to her she released Kiri; and then she…” I started, but started clenching my fists in anger at the memory.

“What happened Ryou? She didn’t hurt you or Kiri, did she?” Keiichiro asked very concerned as everyone watched me.

“…She tried to force me to fuck Kiri.” I said causing shocked looks from everyone there.

“WHAT?!” Everyone yelled shocked as they fell over.

“You didn’t, did you?” Keiichiro asked looking at me.

“No, I didn’t; I was about to because the lady wasn’t really giving us a choice. She had told us it was either fuck Kiri or all of you would be goners. Kiri didn’t want anything to happen to any of you, so she was going to sacrifice her innocence, but she couldn’t handle it and I felt bad; I couldn’t do it.” I told them.

“Seriously?! Why the fuck not?! If I were offered to fuck someone I would!” Koji yelled somewhat annoyed and somewhat jealous.

“Dude what the hell?! I love Kiri with all my heart and I will not hurt her in any way, shape or form. And what the hell do you mean you would fuck someone if you had the chance? We all know the only person you actually like is Chihiro and you won’t have relations with her until you’re both a lot older; for Christ’s sake you’re only twelve years old!” I yelled extremely pissed off by now.

“Geeze man, calm down; I was only kidding!” Koji yelled back defensively.

“Ok…so what happened next?” Tasuku and Keiichiro asked trying to move everything along.

“Well I got off of Kiri and told the lady off and…and I forgetting that Kiri was right there, admitted how I felt.” I said slowly looking down.

“……………” Nothing but silence from everyone; I think they were in shock.

Five minutes later Keiichiro finally spoke up.

“That’s great; it’s finally out in the open now. But how did she take it? How does she feel about you?” He asked me worried.

“Well, she was shocked and then I had to explain to her how I felt and that I was sorry I couldn’t help the way I felt. The lady then said some things and then opened up a hole under Kiri; I got to her just in time and got a hold of her fingers before grabbing her hand. She said she felt the same way and then she fell through my fingers; so I jumped after her. We fell for what felt like forever before landing in that water.” I said simply and then Keiichiro hugged me.

** With The Girls: **

“What happened back there?” Ichigo asked right away.

“I’m not really a hundred percent sure…I woke up on the floor with Ryou in my nighty and this lady, she tried to make Ryou do stuff to me.” Kiri said blushing.

“What kind of stuff?” Pudding, Chihiro and Chichi asked curiously.

“Nothing you three need to know about just yet.” Zakuro, Nashi and Ayame said at once.

“Aww man…we never get to hear about the fun stuff.” Pudding, Chihiro and Chichi whined as they sat down.

“It wasn’t all that fun…” Kiri said sadly, looking down.

“Kids, why don’t you play for awhile while we talk? Please.” Ayame said sternly.

“Fine…” The younger girls complained as they trudged over to the center of the room where they met Tart, Kenji and Koji.

“So…when you say stuff…do you mean sex?” Ayame asked the young girl in front of her.

“…Yes…” Kiri said softly and slowly.

“You didn’t did you? Ryou didn’t force you did he?” Ichigo asked shocked while the others stared.

“MmmMmm…no. Ryou tried to tell her no, but after she threatened all of you I told him it would be ok; that I could handle it. But…I couldn’t and Ryou said he couldn’t do that; not to me and he started yelling at the lady that you could all handle yourselves and then…” Kiri started, but stopped as some tears fell from her eyes and she started to blush.

“Then what? What happened?” Mint and Lettuce asked; Mint out of curiosity and Lettuce out of concern.

“……”

“Kiri…is everything ok?” Ichigo asked concerned for one of her best friends.

“…He-he said that he loved me…” Kiri said softly, blushing like mad.

After a few minutes of shock all the girls, including Zakuro, Nashi and Ayame squealed like the teenage girls they were, minus Ayame, while hugging Kiri; they all knew how she felt.

“What? What’s going on? What did we miss? We always miss the good stuff!” Pudding, Chihiro and Chichi whined; wanting to know what was going.

“Ryou finally told Kiri that he loved her.” Momo said with a smile causing the younger girls to jump up and down with excitement.

** With The Guys: **

“What’s going on over there?” Kish asked confused.

“I’m not sure, but they seem fine.” Pie said not detecting any type of danger.

“I’m not sure, but the younger boys are in the center; they must hear it better than us. The girls are clear across the room…god only knows how far away they actually are.” Tasuku said looking on.

“Those are happy, giddy squeals. Currently there is no danger.” Keiichiro explained.

“Right…but maybe we should go get them now; just in case.” Ryou said seriously.

“Right.” Everyone else agreed.

** With The Girls: **

After a few minutes everything calmed down enough for Ichigo to ask Kiri if she told Ryou how she felt as well.

“Mmmhmm…yes, I did. But it was after that lady made me fall down a hole and Ryou caught me. Then I fell and he jumped after me and we fell for a long time.” Kiri said touching her lips, remembering; this didn’t go unnoticed by the girls.

“And then you fell into the giant pool?” Pudding asked curiously.

“Hmmm? Oh yes; we fell into the water and then we fell out here.” Kiri said spacing while still touching her lips.

“Ohhh! He kissed you didn’t he?” Ichigo asked excitedly bouncing a little bit.

“What? Oh no, no, no. Why would you say that?” Kiri asked quickly while blushing.

“Because you keep blushing and now you’re touching your lips while spacing out; he kissed you. It’s ok; that’s your memory and as long as it meant something it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Zakuro said putting her hand on Kiri’s shoulder.

“We’ve all had that first kiss moment where we didn’t want to say anything; but we always ended up telling someone.” Ayame said softly while everyone else smiled at her.

“Hey, we haven’t ever been kissed before!” Chihiro and Chichi whined stomping their feet.

“I’ve kissed Tart before.” Pudding said with a smile.

“And one day you two will have your first kiss and it will most likely be amazing. And Pudding; no more kissing until you’re older.” The older girls said seriously.

“So…how did it feel?” Berry asked with a smile.

“How did what feel?” Kiri asked confused.

“The kiss. How did it feel when Ryou kissed you?” Berry asked curiously with that smile that read; spill all the details.

“Well…umm…it was…ummm.” Kiri mumbled as she turned red and fidgeted with her hands.

“Come on Berry, let her be; she doesn’t have to say anything if she doesn’t want to. And if she does; she’ll tell someone when she’s ready.” Zakuro said sternly.

** With Everyone: **

“But…” Berry started to whine…

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Tasuku asked getting everyone’s attentions.

“Kiri won’t tell us how it felt when Ryou kissed her!” Berry, Pudding, Chihiro and Chichi pouted as the guys arrived.

“Well that’s their…wait a minute. Ryou, you didn’t say anything about kissing her. When did that happen?” Kish asked annoyingly.

“Well let’s see…that happened when…oh wait; it’s none of your business.” Ryou said simply as Kiri just stood there blushing and fidgeting.

“Well can we get a front row seat?” Tart asked teasing him causing Kiri’s face to go completely red.

“No, you cannot get a front row seat! Leave them alone already; they’re a new couple and it’s their lives. Let them be.” Keiichiro said stepping in.

“Wait, you’re a couple? You didn’t say that; you just said you admitted how you felt for each other.” Ichigo said shocked.

“Well…I…umm…” Kiri stuttered out…

“So you’re not a couple then? Well there it is folks; they don’t love each other.” Koji said looking at Kenji.

“Maybe he’s just afraid to ask her. or maybe she doesn’t really love him.” Kenji said looking at Koji.

This is one of their stupid games and the others could tell; Pie and Kish once again hit them over the head and so did Ryou and Keiichiro.

“What the hell was that for this time?!” Kenji and Koji yelled holding their heads.

“Will you two knock it off already?! Grow up!” Pretty much everyone yelled while Kiri fell to her knees exhausted; all the girls, except Zakuro and Nashi did.

“Hey, are you girls ok?” Everyone exclaimed worried sitting next to their partners.

“Yes…just tired is all.” The younger girls all said at the same time as they tried to stand.

“Very good, very good.” The lady said as she reappeared to everyone.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Ryou and the other guys asked pissed off.

“My name is Kaguya and I am Kiri; well she is me.” This lady, who is now known as Kaguya said.

“What the hell are you talking about? You and Kiri look nothing alike let alone we can all see that you’re two separate people!” Ryou yelled pissed off.

“We are two separate people; that is correct. But when I say she is me I mean that she is my reincarnation. I lived long, long ago in a far away time. Let me tell you, it wasn’t easy to find her or any of you. But it was all a waste of time. She may be my reincarnation, but she is nothing like me at all; she doesn’t have an ounce of evil in her. But she does have a sex drive; currently it’s small, but that’s because she’s a virgin still. Once she loses that she’ll probably have a higher sex drive; that I can see. But I can also see there isn’t a single ounce of evil in her; not one evil bone; not even a sliver of evil. I don’t know how she is possibly my reincarnation; I’m freaking evil!” Kaguya yelled frustrated, waving her arms everywhere.

“I’m glad she’s not evil! She’s one of my best friends and I’d be lost without her! I mean sure; I have several best friends here and at school, but Kiri is the only that is like me and knows what I’m going through with being infused with cat DNA. So I’m glad that she’s pure with no ounce of evil.” Ichigo said simply.

“I’m also glad that I’m not in love with a psychopath and with a sweet girl instead. Also, I don’t care what anyone else says about her; she may be quiet, but she talks when she needs. I love her and I always will; and as you seen I will risk my life for her.” Ryou said walking over to Kiri, who had tears in her eyes.

“We all stand by her!” Everyone yelled standing up for Kiri.

“Thank you everyone…” Kiri said quietly as everyone hugged her.

“It doesn’t really matter; I’ll get what I want in the end. But for now, time is up.” Kaguya said looking around.

“What do you mean? What does she mean?” Kiri asked confused and then everyone heard a very loud buzzing noise and everything started swirling and turning black as everyone feel into a pit of darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

That was weird. I don’t know what happened exactly, but it was trippy.

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

Are those birds? Is that a frog? Am I in a swamp?

I sat up after a few minutes; and when I did I was covered in water and mud; where am I?

“Hey, I see someone else! Hey you! Are you ok?” I heard someone yell at me; it was a cop.

“Are you ok son? Who are you; what’s your name?” Another cop asked.

“I’m Shirogane; Shirogane, Ryou.” I told the cop.

“Are you able to stand?” The cop asked.

“I’m not sure; I think so.” I said as I got to my feet.

“Wait; where are the others?” I asked right away as I started looking around.

“Others? Are you talking about the missing teens?” The cops asked.

“I don’t know; I’m talking about my friends; Kiri Okuhana, Keiichiro Akasaka, Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, Zakuro Furjiwara, Berry Shirayuki, Ayame Watanabe, Chihiro and Chichi Tanaka, Momo Fuji, Nashi Fuku, Tasuku Meguro, Kish, Pie, Tart and Kenji and Koji Nakamura.” I said a bit frustrated.

“Oh my; there’s more then what we thought then. We found Mr. Akasaka, Mr. Meguro, Ms. Furjiwara and now you; but we have not found the others. Now if you’d please follow us to the ambulances; we’ll get you taken care of and then we’ll find your friends. Can you tell us how you know everyone?” The police asked me.

“My parents died when I was ten and Keiichiro has taken care of me since then. All the others work for me and Keiichiro at our café; Café Mew Mew. And no; I can’t go sit and wait by some ambulance. I have to go find my friends, especially Kiri; she can’t handle being touched by strangers. I need to find her and make sure she’s ok. I promise that I’ll go to the ambulances when I find Kiri. I’m not sure as to what happened. I just remember waking up in a very white room with everyone. After awhile everyone else woke up and then this lady with long golden blonde hair that reached past her feet and magenta eyes with a long flowing dress that had flowers all over it. She knew who we all were and said she was going to kill us; but something happened. I’m not sure what; everything went black and I woke up here. The lady said her name was Kaguya; but that’s all she said about herself. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to find my friends.” I said walking off somewhere in the swamp.

It took some time, but the first people I found were Kenji, Koji, Pudding, Chihiro, Chichi and Berry. Kish, Pie, Tart and Ayame found us. One cop found Mint and Lettuce while the other found Nashi and Momo; that left Ichigo and Kiri.

The cops made Kenji, Koji, Pudding, Chihiro, Chichi, Berry, Kish, Pie, Tart, Ayame, Mint, Lettuce, Nashi and Momo all go to the ambulances. Well they tried to make Kish go, but he wasn’t having it; he said he was staying like me and going to find Ichigo.

So there we were; me, Kish and several cops, all looking for two missing girls.

After about fifteen minutes we could hear screaming from north of where we were; so we went running. I know that scream; it was Kiri and Ichigo was yelling at someone.

Five or so minutes later we found them; a cop was trying to get Kiri to go with him, not realizing she doesn’t liked to be touched.

“Kiri! Stop; she doesn’t like to be touched! Let her go!” I yelled at the cop.

“Officer Gage, let her go!” One of the cops with me yelled.

“But Officer Haku!” Officer Gage yelled.

“Ryou!” “Kish!” Kiri and Ichigo yelled at the same time.

“Let them go; these two are here to help. And it’s a good thing they’re here; it doesn’t look like you’re getting anywhere. So just let them go and let these two help so we can get them to the ambulances and to a hospital.” Officer Haku said calmly.

“Yes Officer Haku…” Officer Gage said defeated.

“Ryou!” Kiri cried as she ran to me; right into my arms. That was a huge surprise because, one: we were in public and two: her shirt thing was destroyed.

Ichigo ran to Kish and they kissed as they were reunited.

“Ok you guys; now that you’re together, it’s time to get you to a hospital. Let’s go.” Officer Haku said as Kish and I picked up the girls; we carried them to the ambulances and we all went to three different hospitals separately.

Pie, Kish and Tart were sent to a hospital for aliens; St. Hakagema’s Hospital for Aliens. Now that they were species were now welcomed in their society. And just so everyone knows; aliens do not have their own hospital because humans are racist; aliens have their own hospital because hospitals for humans don’t have the technology for aliens. And soon there will be technology to work for human/alien or alien/human hybrids. This hospital is currently at the edge of the city because the aliens that decided to live on earth wanted to be near the woods; something about its peaceful.

Pudding, Chihiro, Chichi, Kenji and Koji were sent to Sanahana Hospital. This is a hospital is near a park because…well I’m not sure why they decided to put a hospital near a park.

Then the rest of us; Kiri, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Berry, Ayame, Momo, Nashi, Keiichiro, Tasuku and I were sent to St. Hakagema Hospital. The hospital that we were sent to is by the water, two towns from Sanahana Hospital.

** At St. Hakagema Hospital: Three Days Later:  **

** Normal P.O.V.: **

It had been three days since everyone had been taken to the hospital and reunited with their families and loved ones.

For the most part, because not many of the group was family, (with the exception of Keiichiro and Ryou, Chihiro and Chichi and Kenji and Koji) everyone had their own room.

Kish, Pie, Tart, Pudding, Chihiro, Chichi, Kenji and Koji were released from the hospitals they were in, in less than a few hours having only a few bumps and bruises.

Mint, Zakuro, Berry, Ayame, Nashi, Keiichiro and Tasuku were all released after a day after a night of monitoring because they had concussions, bumps, cuts and bruises.

After two days of being watched because of concussions, bumps, bumps bruises and foreign substances from the swamp and who knows where, in their systems that had to be removed were: Lettuce and Momo.

Ryou was being released tomorrow after being admitted with a concussion, several bumps, cuts, scrapes and bruises. And then a day after he was admitted he ended up having appendicitis; so he had to have emergency surgery to have his appendix removed.

It’s up in the air when Ichigo and Kiri will be released; they both were admitted with severe concussions, bumps, cuts and scrapes that were infected and bruises. They also had their appendix removed along with foreign substances from the swamp and who knows where and severe pneumonia. And actually, the doctors were thinking about moving them into a larger room so that they could be looked after at the same time instead of having to go from one room to another for the same treatments.

Anyways, today is the first day that Ryou had any visitors aside from Keiichiro and Ayame.

Ryou was lying in bed watching TV with Keiichiro and Ayame when Pie and Kish came in; Kish looking pissed off.

“Hey guys.” Keiichiro said with a smile while Ryou just looked over at them.

“Ichigo’s not out yet?” Ryou asked looking around.

“No, and I have no idea where she is; I haven’t seen her since that day.” Kish said frustrated.

“Why don’t you ask the nurses which room she’s in?” Ayame asked in a bored tone of voice.

“Because we don’t know who the nurses are here; they look so different than the ones at the hospital we go to.” Kish said simply.

Ayame was going to say something when Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro came in.

“Hey, what’s going on in here; we can you yelling down the hall.” Zakuro said calmly.

“All the others say get well and send their love; they’re just all sick of being in the hospital and don’t wish to come back unless they have to.” Mint said simply, looking around.

“Just laying here, doing nothing really. Every now then I get up and walk around.” Ryou said sitting up a little.

“We were just watching TV when Kish started having a panic attack.” Ayame said as she yawned; she hasn’t slept a whole lot these past few days and is now kind of cranky.

“Oh. Why is that?” Zakuro asked looking at Kish.

“I haven’t seen Ichigo in days and it’s driving me crazy; I can’t find her!” Kish exclaimed frustrated.

“I haven’t seen Kiri in days and it bothers me too; but there’s nothing we can do right now. I’m sure they’re fine and will come see us when they can.” Ryou said calmly while sighing in a little pain as he sat up.

“What happened to you?” Mint asked looking at Ryou.

“Appendicitis.” Ryou said simply.

“Oh…” The three girls said at the same time.

“So I’m guessing you didn’t hear then did you?” Berry asked softly as she walked in.

“Heard what?” Kish asked immediately, while Ryou asked calmly.

“About Ichigo and Kiri; they’re not doing too well. I just got done visiting with Ichigo; she just nodded off, but I got to talk for a little bit. Kiri on the other hand was out cold when I went to visit her so I didn’t get to talk with her.” Berry said as she put two “Get Well” cards on the table next to Ryou.

“What’s wrong with the girls?” Keiichiro asked calmly.

“Well, when they arrived, they both had severe concussions; but those are gone. They also had cuts and scrapes that were infected; but the doctors got the infections out. They still have the cuts and scrapes along with bumps and bruises; but they’re all bandaged up so you can’t really see them. Like you, they also had their appendix removed along with foreign substances from the swamp. They also have severe pneumonia and are having issues breathing. Everything is probably from being kidnapped and then ending up in a swamp.” Berry explained shocking everyone in the room.

“Where are they; I need to see Ichigo!” Kish exclaimed stepping towards Berry.

“I can’t tell you. The doctors and nurses said no more visitors until they move the girls to a bigger room; they’re putting Ichigo and Kiri in the same room so that they keep an eye on them at the same time. Oh, and Ichigo’s father said, with the exception of the ones who aren’t interested, no boys allowed.” Berry explained causing Kish’s jaw to drop to the floor.

“But I thought her parents liked me…” Kish said shocked.

“Do you know when they’re being moved?” Ryou asked ignoring Kish and looking at Berry.

“Sometime within the next two hours. They said with all the equipment and the IVs; it would take awhile to move everything and get it all situated. I think they said they were going to move Ichigo first and then Kiri; but I could be wrong. I also think they said they were going to get different equipment set in the other room before moving the girls. Something to do with still being able to use the equipment that’s already in their room to make sure nothing goes wrong while they get things set up.” Berry explained.

“Oh and Kish, her parents do like you; her father just wants her to be comforted by him right now. Her mother told me to tell you that it’s a father thing and that he doesn’t want Ichigo to push him aside for a boy; he wants to spend as much time alone with her and his wife as he can. She also said that her husband goes back to work tomorrow so you can visit then, but you’ll have to either run into Mrs. Momomiya in the halls or ask a nurse what room they’re in.” Berry explained with a smile.

“Why didn’t you say that before? You made it seem like he didn’t like me.” Kish said exasperated.

“Because it’s fun to watch you sweat. Oh, and Ryou?” Berry started with smile before looking at Ryou.

“Yeah, what is it?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Kiri’s grandparents said to come and visit whenever you can; they want to meet the guy she keeps talking about in her sleep and who saved her.” Berry said simply.

“Ok…” Ryou said nervously; he had never been asked to meet any of girls’ parents or guardians before. Come to think of it; he’s never met any of their families before.

“Well I gots to bounce; Tasuku’s waiting for me. See you later and I hope you feel better real soon Ryou; I actually miss coming to work every day.” Berry said leaving the room.

“Kiri says that…” Ryou said simply.

“Says what?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou.

“‘I gots to go.’ I don’t think Berry has ever said it like that until Kiri came around and started talking to everyone.” Ryou said looking stunned at the doorway.

“That’s true.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“Ichigo says that now as well. Along with other weird stuff that’s kind of cute.” Kish said day dreaming about Ichigo.

“Such as?” Pie asked looking at Kish.

“I’m not going to say the words; it’s not cute when I say them.” Kish said embarrassed.

“Kiri always says, ‘Is Otay,’ ‘I dunno,’ ‘Den’ instead of then, ‘Dat or Dat’s’ instead of that or that’s, and ‘gots.’ Since she started hanging out with her, Ichigo has been saying them as well.” Lettuce explained.

“But only when it’s not serious; if it’s serious she’ll speak normally.” Zakuro explained as everyone nodded.

“Well anyways, I have to go as well. I have to get the apartment ready. Feel better Ryou. See you later Keii.” Ayame said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

“What was that all about?” Mint asked curiously.

“Keiichiro’s moving into Ayame’s apartment next month.” Ryou said simply.

“And you’re ok with that?” Mint asked shocked.

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s not like I’m never going to see him again; he’ll be at the café everyday unless it’s closed. Plus we’re grown men now; he’s twenty five and I’m nineteen. And since I’m nineteen, I’m capable of living on my own.” Ryou said simply.

“Do you know how to cook young man?” An elderly looking lady asked coming into Ryou’s room.

“Ma’am, I think you’re lost. I’m sure a nice nurse can tell you where you need to go.” Mint said as politely as she possibly could.

“Oh, am I? Is the room of Shirogane, Ryou?” The lady asked calmly.

“Yes, that’s me and I know how to make a few things.” Ryou said making the lady chuckle a bit.

“Well, she was right; you are funny. You know how to make things like ramen, rice, mashed potatoes and anything in a microwave, correct?” The lady asked as she sat down.

“Hisa; Hisa, where are you?” An elderly sounding man asked in the halls.

“I’m in here dear.” The elderly lady, known as Hisa called.

“Hisa, what are you doing in here? I’m sorry about this.” The elderly man said bowing a little.

“Koichi, this is Mr. Ryou Shirogane; I told you I would find him faster than he could find us.” Hisa said to the man, who must be her husband.

“Oh…are you sure?” The man, Koichi asked looking at Ryou.

“Yes, I’m sure; that’s what the tag outside says and he admitted to being him.” Hisa said calmly.

“Ok.” Koichi said simply as he stood there.

“Who are you people?” Mint asked, finally losing her cool.

“You must be Mint; the tea drinker.” Koichi said looking at her.

“Just who are you two?” Mint asked again.

Just as Koichi was about to say something his wife beat him to it, “I’m Hisa Okuhana and this is my husband Koichi Okuhana.” Hisa said politely.

“Ryou, girls, these are Kiri’s grandparents.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Mint asked turned red.

“I was going to, but you and Mr. Okuhana kept going at it so I couldn’t get a word in; I’m not sure how Mrs. Okuhana got a word in.” Keiichiro said looking at Mint, Hisa and Koichi.

“Oh it’s simple; he knows when I’m about to say something and immediately shuts his mouth. Anyways, what are you doing here; I thought you were going to stay with Kiri.” Hisa said looking at her husband.

“And you said you were going to get something from a vending machine…ten minutes ago. And Kiri’s fine; Kota’s with her.” Koichi said simply, folding his arms.

“Well…I lied. I knew Mr. Shirogane was here and I really wanted to meet the man who saved our granddaughter; she means the world to me.” Hisa said looking at her husband.

“Yes, yes; I know that. She means the world to me too; apparently to Mr. What’s-his-name as well.” Koichi said as he looked at Ryou.

“Mr. Ryou Shirogane.” Hisa said, correcting her husband.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah; so what’s going on? Why did you really want to come find him?” Koichi asked, reading his wife; he knew her better then she thought.

“Why whatever do you mean?” Hisa asked innocently.

“Come off it; I know you better than that. What’s going on?” Koichi asked again.

“Fine…” Hisa huffed.

“Is it possible that Kiri is really related to these people? I mean they’re nothing alike; Kiri seems more…responsible and mature.” Mint said under her breath to Zakuro, who just shrugged.

“I heard that young lady.” Koichi said snapping Mint out of wherever it is she was.

“We are very responsible; that’s why we got custody of her. We just act like this because its how we are; that and we do it to try to get Kiri to loosen up. If you couldn’t tell, she’s not exactly a very open, social girl; she kind of keeps to herself. She’s had a hard life and certain things aren’t easy for her; so we try to be as silly as we can to help her out.” Hisa said with a smile.

“But we tend to fail most of the time; she just doesn’t get it most of the time and goes to her room her cats and either writes does some kind of art project.” Koichi said with sad look on his face.

“Don’t forget, she cooks and cleans too; even though she doesn’t have to. I tell her that all the time.” Hisa said simply as she sighed.

“Yeah, but at least she helps…unlike Mika; she never helped. We get rid of the lazy granddaughter to get a granddaughter who is a complete one-eighty from the other and does everything. She needs to learn to relax and have some fun.” Koichi said simply.

“And she does. She does! Think Koichi; I do most of the cooking again. And while she does some of the cleaning around the house; so does Kota and so do we. She’s not doing it all by herself anymore. And we have Mr. Shirogane, Mr. Akasaka and all of her other friends that she’s made since living with us. That’s one of the reasons I want to thank all of you; she has friends now that she never had before. And Mr. Shirogane; I want to thank you the most. Well, you and Ms. Ichigo.” Hisa said looking at him.

“Why me; what did I do?” Ryou asked confused.

“Kiri talks in her sleep; and that’s when we get any kind of personal or social or important stuff that we should know out of her. She said that at first she was afraid of you because she was afraid you were going to poke and prod at her because she gets visions in her sleep. Yes we know about that; she gets it from my side of the family. Granted, I no longer get them like she does. Anyways, if you hadn’t saved her from those men that first time; she could’ve been raped and never trusted people again. Because of you and your friend, Mr. Akasaka she slowly started to come out of her shell and trust again. And because of Ms. Ichigo she was able to make friends with girls who won’t make fun of her or ruthlessly bully her; that’s happened on multiple occasions. She goes out more and is getting more color to her skin; she has and goes to sleepovers. She even dances around her room with the music on.” Hisa said with tears in her eyes.

“Sometimes.” Koichi said simply, but quickly regretted that.

“Excuse me; what was that?” Hisa asked right away.

“Sometimes; sometimes she dances around her room. Most of the time she’s in there she’s sitting at her desk writing, drawing, coloring or painting. Or she lies on her bed playing with her cats and kittens.” Koichi said simply.

“Or; or she’s in the basement making weird things out of clay. I thought you said you were only gonna be a few minutes; you’ve been gone for about half an hour. They’re getting ready to move her; they need someone’s signature.” A new voice belonging to a male said as he walked in.

“Already? I thought we had an hour yet.” Hisa said.

“Yeah, well the other chick didn’t want to be by the window, so they’re going to put Kiri by the window.” The guy said annoyed.

“I’ll go; you just stay here and say what you need to say. They just need one of us to sign the papers anyways. It was nice to meet you Ryou and friends.” Koichi said waving as he walked out with the guy.

“Thank you Koichi and you too, Kota!” Hisa called waving.

“So…I’m guessing that’s Kiri’s brother then?” Mint asked looking on.

“Yes, that’s our Kota.” Hisa said sighing.

“He seems…happy.” Zakuro said simply.

“Oh you noticed that did you? Yeah, he and Kiri don’t really get along too much. Well, that’s an understatement; they don’t get a long at all. Well, I take that back; Kiri tries, but he always pushes her away. I don’t know; sometimes I think that he really hates her.” Hisa said sadly.

“I’m sorry.” Zakuro said sincerely.

“It’s ok. He’s moving out soon; about two months from now. Which brings me to my next subject; Ryou, Keiichiro says that he’s been taking care of you for quite a few years now and now he’s moving out. He did all the cooking and that kind of stuff; well he did say you helped with the cleaning. But getting to my point; how would you like to move in with us after he moves out? I know what you’re thinking; but just wait and listen. It’s obvious you don’t know how to cook; both Keiichiro and Kiri told me. Well, Kiri said in her sleep; but it still counts. Yes, I know you’re nineteen and you think you can take care of yourself. Well, if you can’t cook any decent meals; you can’t take care of yourself properly. Currently, we only have the three rooms and they’re all taken up until Kota moves out, but you can sleep on the couch for a month. Or we have a futon in the basement we can set up in Kiri’s room and you can stay in there. Oh, with the door open of course. That is…unless you two are active already.” Hisa said with a sly smile causing Ryou to choke and spit out his water he was drinking.

“What? No, no, no! I swear I have done anything with Kiri!” Ryou said turning red.

“Hahaha. Calm down; I’m just kidding. I know you’re not having sex yet; she would’ve said something by mistake. But, she is on birth control if you both decide she’s ready. But what do you say? Would you like to move in with us?” Hisa asked with a smile.

“Oh, I don’t know; it really depends on what Kiri wants.” Ryou said simply.

“Oh, kind and considerate; I like you. Well, I’d better get going now. Don’t be a stranger or shy; come visit Kiri. I’m sure she’d appreciate it; even if she is asleep. The new room that she’s in is on the fourth floor; room number W.A545. Have a wonderful night and see you soon.” Hisa said kindly as she was about to get up and leave.

“Wait, please.” Kish called.

“Yes, what is it young man? Oh, you must be Kish; I don’t know any aliens, but you’re as Ms. Ichigo described. To answer your question; yes, Ms. Ichigo is going to be in the same room as my granddaughter. But if I were you; I’d wait until tomorrow afternoon to come visit. I’ve met her parents and they’re great; but the dad seems a bit over protective and just wants to spend as much time alone with her and his wife as he can before he has to go back to work. He says that you’re a good guy; way better than her ex was. Just so you know.” Hisa said smiling as she left the room to go find Kiri.

** The Next Day: **

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

It was about ten in the morning and I was being discharged from the hospital; thank god…I can actually go visit with Kiri today.

“So Ryou, have you thought about what Hisa asked you yesterday?” Keiichiro asked me.

“I have, but I don’t know; it really depends on if Kiri wants me living that close to her. I mean we just admitted to each other how we felt. And as much as I want to live with her; I don’t know how she feels about that.” I said honestly.

“I understand how you feel, but it would be good for the both of you. And it’s not like you would be sharing a room or anything. Maybe if she gets out of here before I move out you could take her out on a date; you know, get to know each other a little more.” Keiichiro said to me.

The more I thought about that; the more I thought he was right. I just didn’t know how Kiri would react to any of this.

I was on the second floor; so before we went to visit Kiri and Ichigo, Keiichiro and I took my things to the car.

It was about a fifteen minute walk from my room on the second floor all the way to the parking garage; and that’s with the elevators. I couldn’t believe just how big this place actually was.

We got the things packed into the backseat of Keiichiro’s car and headed back inside where we both had to use the bathroom.

A few minutes later we were in an elevator headed up to the fourth floor where I would get to see Kiri for the first time in four days; Kish just so happened to pop in the elevator at that very moment.

“Are you going to visit Kitty-Cat and Kiri?” He asked right away.

“Yes; mainly Kiri, but yes.” I said calmly; I had to remain calm and take it easy because of my stitches and everything.

“Can I tag along with? Ichigo’s father should be gone by now.” Kish said looking at me.

“I don’t care; I understand how badly you want to see Ichigo.” I said simply leaning against one of the elevator walls; it was taking forever to get to the fourth floor.

“This is taking too long! Fourth floor right?” Kish asked as the elevator beeped the second floor.

“Yeah, why?” Keiichiro and I asked at the same time.

“Ok, hold on.” Kish said grabbing both my and Keiichiro’s hands and transported us to the fourth floor.

“Damnit Kish; you know I hate when you do that!” I exclaimed quietly at him so that I wouldn’t cause a scene.

“What? I’m sorry, but I need to see my kitty-cat. Don’t you want to see Kiri?” Kish asked me.

“Yes; but I could’ve waited for the elevator.” I said annoyed.

“Ok, that’s enough you two. It’s done and over with; we’re here already. So let’s go see the girls already.” Keiichiro said calmly, breaking up any fight before it started.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry for blowing up at you Kish.” I apologized simply.

“It’s fine. And I’m sorry for just grabbing you two and transporting you here without your permission.” Kish apologized sincerely.

“It’s fine; let’s just get going.” I said simply as I found the west wing.

“So, what room are they in again?” Kish asked absentmindedly.

“Fourth floor, west wing, room A545.” I said simply; I was a bit frustrated.

“Ok. I don’t suppose you know where that is, do you?” Kish asked.

“Nope. How about you look on one side of the hall and I’ll look on the other side?” I asked, hoping it would shut him up.

“That works for me.” Kish said simply.

“Are you looking for room A545?” A nurse asked kindly.

“Yes ma’am.” Keiichiro said politely.

“To find room A545 you go all the way down this hall, turn left and it’s the room all the way at the end on the right.” The nurse said kindly, with a smile.

“Thank you.” All three of us said to the nurse.

“You’re welcome; have a nice day.” She said as she walked away.

“You too.” We said as we waved and started walking; well Kish flew all the way there, not bothering to wait for us.

About three minutes later we arrived at the room and Kish was already talking up a storm to Ichigo and her mother.

“Oh there you are; took you long enough.” He said as we entered the room.

“Mr. Shirogane, Mr. Akasaka; it’s so good to see you again! How are you?” Hisa asked excitedly; Koichi just sat there staring at us.

“Oh, don’t mind him; he’s just annoyed. I told him about you possibly moving in with us and it just about had a heart attack, but he’s more bothered because Kiri’s condition isn’t getting any better. He’s actually kind of thrilled that you’re thinking about moving in; he just won’t admit it. But he likes you and he likes the extra help around the house.” Hisa said simply.

“Hi Ryou, how are you feeling? I haven’t seen you in a few days.” Ichigo said softly.

“I’m good; the worse thing I had was the appendicitis.” I said simply as he walked over to Ichigo and gave her a quick hug and set a Get Well Card on her table.

“So you’re Ichigo’s boss; it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Ichigo’s mother, Sakura; her father, Shintaro left for work a little bit ago. You had appendicitis as well? How weird is it that you, Ichigo and Kiri all had it at the same time?” Sakura asked as she shook my hand.

“It’s nice to meet you as well; Ichigo talks a lot about you.” I said as she sat back down.

“Well, you’re here to see Kiri; so go.” Sakura said softly, with a smile; now I see where Ichigo gets her personality from.

“Thank you.” I said smiling back. She knew why I was there; Kish must’ve told her. Guess I’ll have to thank him at some point. Well maybe; Kiri’s grandparents could’ve said something.

“MmmMmm.” Kiri moaned out a little; sounded like she was in pain.

“She’s been doing that since she’s been in here. Can I go now?” Kota asked as he got out of the bathroom.

The only reasons I didn’t say anything was because I was there for Kiri and I didn’t want to start anything and disturb her. I also didn’t want to start something in front of her grandparents and disrespect them.

“Yeah, go ahead. And Kota; if you don’t want to be here, then stay home or something. Why don’t you go home and start cleaning your room and packing your stuff?” Koichi said looking at Kota.

“Fine.” Kota said storming out.

“I’m sorry about him; he used to be a good kid.” Hisa said apologizing for Kota.

“It’s fine. If you don’t mind my asking, but how old is he?” Sakura asked.

“He is thirty two; there is a fifteen year difference between the two.” Hisa said calmly as Kiri started to stir.

“Grandma, Grandpa?” She asked; I don’t think she seen me.

“Hey there sweetie.” Hisa and Koichi said at the same time kissing her forehead.

“What’s going on? Where am I?” Kiri asked dazed and confused.

“You’re in the hospital. You were kidnapped and attacked; don’t you remember?” Hisa asked holding her hand.

“Kinda…” Kiri said as she started to think.

“Wait! Ichigo and the others; are they ok? What about Ryou; where’s Ryou?” Kiri asked panicked and started coughing…hard.

“Sweetie, relax; lay back. All of your friends are just fine; they’ve all been here to visit you. Granted you were asleep the whole time. This is the first time you’ve been awake in four days; you need to calm down or you’re going to hurt yourself. Ichigo is still here as well; she and you are roommates. And as for Ryou; he was just discharged from the hospital today and he came to visit. See; he’s right over there.” Hisa said pointing in my direction.

“Hey there.” I said as a nurse came in.

“Is everything ok in here? Oh, you’re awake; how long has she been awake?” The nurse asked looking at her grandparents.

“Not long; just a minute or two.” Koichi said as he looked at the nurse.

“Ok; well you should’ve called for us as soon as she woke up. It’s very important that we know these things when it comes to patients like her. Well, since she’s awake now, I suppose we should get some blood.” The nurse said as she used her pager.

“So while we wait I’ll get your vitals and temp.” The nurse said as she took Kiri’s blood pressure, pulse and temperature. Her blood pressure was a little high and her pulse was fast and she had a small fever. According to the nurse her fever has actually gone down.

Ten minutes later a lab technician came in to draw blood…which was not an easy task; Kiri was afraid of the needle and if it wasn’t for me she would’ve had to be held down.

“Kiri. Hey Kiri, look at me.” I said to her and she did. “Take my hand and everything will be ok.” I told her; she didn’t look like she believed me at first, but she eventually took my hand.

“Ok then. Here comes the poke.” The lab person said as he stuck the needle and she jumped a bit, but he got what he needed; she jumped when he pulled the needle out as well.

A few minutes after the technician left the nurse took her vitals and everything again. This time her pulse and blood pressure were normal, but she still had a fever so they put a cold rag on her head.

Ichigo was just about falling back to sleep, but was able to talk to Kiri for a minute.

“Hey Kiri; we’re stronger then people give us credit for. We survived this and we’ll survive anything else that comes our way. You rock!” And then Ichigo passed out.

“Thank you.” Kiri said softly.

“Mr. Shirogane, would you like a chair?” Hisa asked me.

“Oh, I’m fine. And you can call me Ryou, just Ryou.” I said simply.

“Ok Ryou. Well, here’s a chair; now sit.” Hisa said setting a chair right next to Kiri.

“Grandma…he said he’s fine.” Kiri complained at her grandma, defending me.

“I know what he said; but he just had his appendix out. Like you, he needs to relax and take a load off.” Hisa said making me sit; so instead of arguing I just sat down.

“My appendix; that’s not important is it?” Kiri asked confused.

“No, it’s not. You actually don’t need it at all.” Koichi said simply.

“And you had your removed as well?” Kiri asked confused.

“Yes; and apparently so did Ichigo.” I replied to Kiri.

“You know Ryou, Kiri hasn’t shut up about you while she slept.” Hisa said causing Kiri to turn red.

“Grandma…” Kiri whined embarrassed.

“What? I think it’s cute; especially when you talked about how your capture tried to make him rape you, but he refused. And then you said he saved you from being attacked and you shared your first kiss! It’s so romantic!” Hisa said clapping her hands together making Kiri pull the blanket up over her head in embarrassment; I think I heard her moan in annoyance.

“Grandma!” She cried out embarrassed; I can’t blame her as I hid my face in my hands.

“Ok Hisa; that’s enough; you’re embarrassing them.” Koichi said pulling his wife aside, “why don’t we give them some time?” He asked.

“Of course; oh wait. Kiri, what would you think about living with Ryou?” Hisa asked looking at Kiri as she uncovered herself.

“You’re not kicking me out are you?” Of course that would be the first thing she asked.

“No, of course not sweetie; we were thinking about having Ryou move in with us. But he said he wouldn’t do it if you weren’t comfortable with the idea.” Hisa said calmly.

“Ok, let’s go Hisa; let’s let them discuss this between just them.” Koichi said as he pulled his wife out of the room; Keiichiro, Sakura and Kish followed closely behind them.

So in a quiet room it was just me, Kiri and a sleeping Ichigo.

“So…you want to move in with us?” Kiri asked me softly.

“Actually your grandma asked me yesterday if I wanted to move in. Keiichiro is moving in with Ayame in a month and _someone_ told your grandparents that I’m not a very good cook.” I said making sure she knew I meant her when I said someone.

“Oops…sorry about that. Akasaka-San is moving out?” She asked me.

“Yes, he is. But I’m fine with that; we’re both adults and he deserves to be happy. But so do you; so if you don’t want me to move in because it makes you uncomfortable, I understand.” I told her honestly as I looked her in the eyes.

“I’d like it…if you moved in…” She said slowly; I was shocked to say the least.

“You would?” I asked her, not hiding it very well.

“Hahaha…you’re funny. Of course I’d like it if you’d move in. My brother is moving out in a few months and I’m sure grandma would put you in there. Though I don’t know where you’d stay until he moved though.” She said softly.

“Well your grandma said I could stay on the couch or they have a futon or whatever in the basement they could put in your room as long as we kept the door open…unless we’re active sexually; but that last part was just a joke.” I told her as she turned red.

“Grandma…” She said embarrassed as she smacked her forehead.

“What’s that?” Kiri asked looking at my feet.

“Oh, I had Keiichiro get this for you while I was in the hospital myself. I know you said you really wanted this.” I said handing her a bag.

Once she opened it she had tears in her eyes.

“But this is so expensive.” She said through her tears.

“Yeah well, you were sick and I knew how much you wanted it. I was planning on either waiting until your birthday or Christmas; but after how this past week or so has been I thought now would be as good a time as ever.” I told her and then she started crying.

“But I didn’t get you anything.” She said as she sniffed.

“It’s fine; I don’t need anything. If you really want to get me something, I have an idea.” I told her.

“What?” She asked me trying to dry her tears.

“Well, it’s not something you’d have to pay for. When you’re feeling better and up to it…” I told her.

“What?” She asked again.

“I’d like to take you out on a real date. That’s if you want, if you get out of the hospital and feel better before Keiichiro moves out.” I told her. I was kind of surprised to see tears in her eyes; but then I realized they were tears of happiness.

“I would love to go on a real date with you. Can I have a hug?” She asked me holding out her arms.

“Of course.” I said hugging her, “can I kiss you again?” I whispered in her ear; she blushed and nodded.

We pulled away and I gently pulled her chin up so not as to hurt her and put my lips to hers.

I’m not sure how long we were kissing and I’m not sure how long it would’ve lasted because her grandma came in with a camera and started taking pictures with a big smile.

“Mmmm…Grandma!” Kiri cried embarrassed.

I was also embarrassed by this, but I couldn’t help but chuckle.

So Kiri and Ichigo were released from the hospital three days after I was, but were on bed rest for about a week; they were also the last two back to work.

Once back at work it got crazy; not just with customers, but also news crews and all that crap. After about a week or so they started to back off and went on to the next big thing. Thank god too; it was just two days before I would take Kiri out on our first real date…


	3. Chapter 3

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

It was the day before I would take Kiri out on a real date and it was hectic here at the café; everyone was hard at work.

Berry, Tasuku, Pie, Kish, Nashi and Momo were out doing deliveries; I’m telling you, having Pie and Kish doing deliveries has gotten us more business because they can teleport to the homes.

Keiichiro and Ayame were in the kitchen baking while Kiri and Lettuce did the dishes.

Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Chihiro and Chichi were taking orders and serving customers while Zakuro worked the cash register.

And then there are Tart and the demon twins…sorry I mean Kenji and Koji; they were keeping the upkeep. Surprisingly enough they were hard workers and didn’t terrorize the customers.

It was finally starting to slow down; and who would’ve guessed, right before closing time?

“Kiri, can I please see you in my office?” I asked calling her.

“Yes, of course. Akasaka-San?” Kiri asked politely.

“Go ahead. And Kiri; you can just call me Keiichiro, you know?” Keiichiro asked.

“Thank you. And of course.” Kiri said softly; she’ll forget all about saying that in a few hours and start calling him Akasaka-San again.

Kiri met me up in my office, which is just my bedroom.

“You wanted to see me Shirogane-San?” She asked softly shutting the door behind her.

“Ok, it’s just you and me now. What is my name again?” I asked as I sat on my bed and patted.

“Ryou.” She said softly.

“Right; that’s why you should call me when we’re not at work.” I said simply.

“Am I in trouble? You never call me out in the middle of work.” She said softly looking at me.

“I don’t know, are you? I missed you; you didn’t show up for work yesterday; Keiichiro said you were having family issues. And then…you know what happened next?” I asked.

“What?” She asked me confused.

“Your grandma called at around eight at night, worried sick; she wondering if you were here last night. I told her no, I hadn’t seen you since the night before. And then three hours later at eleven at night, your grandfather came by looking for you. I told him you weren’t here; that’s what I also told your wife. I told him was sorry, but I hadn’t seen you. So then…I had to wake up Keiichiro to tell him what was going on and we ended up searching for about four hours looking for you. Kiri, I almost called the cops and almost woke up the other mews. Then I remembered something your grandmother said; she said that you ran away the night before last. What is going on?” I asked looking at her; she looked absolutely upset now, almost like she was going to cry.

“Do they know I’m here now? Does everyone know?” She asked softly.

“Yes, they do; I called them earlier. No, the others don’t know…yet. Your grandma is just grateful that you’re safe; she also said if you wanted you could stay here for a few days. She said that you just needed to calm down before you went home. So again I’ll ask, what’s going on with you? The Kiri I know would never just run away.” I said getting up out of the bed while I sat in my chair right in front of her.

Now she was crying. “I’m sorry to cause so much panic and worry.” She said through tears.

Just then Keiichiro was knocking at my door.

“What is it Keiichiro?” I asked not taking my eyes off of Kiri.

“I just sent everyone else home. What’s going on in here?” Keiichiro asked closing the door behind him.

“Just trying to figure out what is going through Kiri’s head.” I told Keiichiro and he knew exactly what I was talking about.

“Oh. Well good; this I’d like to hear as well. What is going on Kiri; you can always come to your grandparents, brother and us whenever you need.” Keiichiro said as he knelt down next to my bed.

“Kiri, he’s right; we’re all here for you.” I told her gently.

“No he’s not…” Kiri said shocking both me and Keiichiro.

“Kiri, what’s going on with you?” I asked shocked.

“I don’t have grandma, grandpa or Kota.” She said softly.

“Kiri…what’s going on; you need to tell us.” I said simply.

“They’re liars…my whole life is a lie!” Kiri cried just as Ichigo came in with Zakuro and Mint.

“What’s going on in here? We can hear you arguing all the way down the stairs. Everyone else left by the way.” Zakuro said simply.

“Kiri ran away last night.” I said looking at the girls.

“What; she did what?” Mint asked shocked.

“I know; she was at my place last night.” Ichigo said simply.

“What? What do you mean she was at your place last night?” Keiichiro and I asked shocked.

“Do you know how worried her grandparents were?” Keiichiro asked right away.

“I bet they were; but this is not my place to say.” Ichigo said simply.

“So you know what’s going on then?” I asked.

“Yes, but it’s not my place to say anything.” Ichigo replied.

“You could’ve at least called one of us! What the hell Ichigo?!” I yelled pissed off.

“STOP! I asked her not to say anything; her parents didn’t even know I was there. But they weren’t home either. That’s why I went there. That and I knew Ichigo wouldn’t criticize me.” Kiri said softly.

“We wouldn’t have criticized you.” Keiichiro said looking at her.

“Maybe not, but you would’ve sent me back home.” Kiri said simply.

“Yeah…your grandparents and brother were worried about you.” Keiichiro said simply.

“I DON’T HAVE A BROHTER!” Kiri yelled, having an unexpected outburst.

“Kiri, did you hit your head or something; your brother is Kota remember. He may not be the greatest brother of all time, but he’s still your brother and I’m sure he cares.” Mint said simply while crossing her arms.

“He’s not my brother…he’s my dad; my biological dad. And he hates me.” Kiri said softly shocking everyone except Ichigo.

“What are you talking about?” Keiichiro asked confused…

“I found out two nights ago when I heard a conversation I wasn’t supposed to.” Kiri said softly as she began to explain.

** Two Nights Ago: At Kiri’s:  **

** Kiri’s P.O.V.: **

I was getting ready for bed when I heard grandma, grandpa and Kota arguing…again. That’s all they had been doing since I got home from the hospital.

I had just gone to the bathroom to take shower, get my pajamas on and brush my teeth and hair.

I was just headed back to my room when I heard them; heard what they were saying.

“Kota, what is your problem this time?” Grandpa asked while grandma cried.

“What do you think is my problem; that little brat is my problem!” Kota yelled pissed off.

“Hey! That’s your sister you’re talking about!” Grandma cried.

“When are you going to drop that crap mom? That girl is not my sister and you know it!” Kota yelled.

“Now you want to take responsibility and accept the truth? Fine, Kiri isn’t your sister; she’s your daughter. And it’s not her fault you couldn’t keep your dick in your pants and that you took advantage of her mother. Who bless her soul and may she rest in peace, was a really good girl.” Grandpa exclaimed as they glared at each other.

“I don’t give a crap! I didn’t take advantage of Ai; she took advantage of my by keeping that thing! And because she decided to keep her without asking me first she died in childbirth! Kiri is nothing but a mistake that I never wanted or asked for! If Ai would’ve just gotten the abortion like I told her to she’d still be alive today! And dad, even you said Kiri was a mistake! I know Ai’s parents certainly did. Why didn’t you just get rid of her when I asked you to?!” Kota asked pissed off.

“First off, I never said Kiri was a mistake; I said what you did was a childish mistake. Ai’s parents think that way because you, who two were only fourteen when you had sex and fifteen when she was born. Whether Ai wanted to keep the baby was up to her; not her parents and certainly not you. We kept Kiri because she’s family and we love her like she was our own. Your grandmother always wanted a daughter, but after three boys couldn’t have any more kids. And you know damn well there were complications and Ai wanted her baby to be the main priority! You put her under so much stress that she went into labor early and even when she was in labor you didn’t support her and the stress was too much for her! If she wasn’t under so much stress she may still be alive!” Grandpa yelled extremely pissed off.

“Is all that true?” I asked coming out of my hiding place.

“Kiri…” Grandma and grandpa said at the same time looking ashamed.

“Yes, Kiri it is; they just won’t say so. They may love you, but I don’t; I absolutely can’t stand you. No, more precisely, I hate you! You are nothing but a mistake and you killed your mom; the only girl I have ever loved aside from mom…who I can’t even say that to anymore. Why? Because she chose you over her son! You know what? If you love her so damn much; fine keep her! I’m leaving and I’m never coming back! My friends will be here in a little bit and we’ll get the rest of my things out of here by tonight. I really wish that whoever had kidnapped you would’ve killed you; you don’t deserve to live!” Kota yelled shoving me into the grandfather clock my grandparents had.

“Kota! What the hell? Why would you do or say that?! Get back here!” Grandpa yelled as Kota went to his room and slammed his door.

“Kiri, lie down on your stomach on the couch away from the glass; let’s see what the damage is.” Grandma said as I did as she said.

“Well how is it?” Grandpa asked when he got back from Kota’s room.

“It’s not bad; she was cut decently. But it’s nothing a pair of tweezers, peroxide and some bandages couldn’t fix.” Grandma said simply as I got redressed in a heavier night shirt.

“Is all of what you guys said true? I knew mom was dead, dad’s not somewhere in Canada; he’s really my brother?” I asked hurt in more ways than one.

“Yes sweetie it’s true; Kota is really your dad. But you’re not a mistake and you’re certainly not the reason your mother is dead.” Grandma said softly.

“But you are my grandparents, right? You’re not really someone else who just took me in?” I asked hurt.

“Yes of course we are baby girl. And we took you in and loved you as our own.” Grandma said also hurt.

“So my entire life is a lie.” I said as tears threatened to fall.

“No, not your entire life.” Grandpa said starting to get annoyed with me.

“But who my dad is was.” I said simply causing grandpa to snap.

“Yes; we lied to you about who your father was! Are you happy now?! We thought it would be better that way!” Grandpa yelled.

“For who; me or you?” I asked as I stood up.

“You know what? I already have attitude from Kota; I don’t need it from you too! You can go to your room now and just think about what you said!” Grandpa yelled.

“And what about you?” I asked.

“What about me?” Grandpa asked.

“When are you going to think about what you did? You lied to me pretty much my entire life! What else are you lying to me about?!” I screamed as I ran to my room.

“Why did you have to go and do that for? She’s already upset enough as it is; you didn’t need to make it worse Koichi.” Grandma yelled at grandpa.

‘Great, now I’ve made everything worse!’ I thought to myself as I opened my window.

“Kiri, we need to talk; can we come in?” Grandma asked as I was climbing out my window.

** Current Time: Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

After I landed on the ground I went to the park for awhile before going to Ichigo’s and told her everything.” Kiri told us looking down.

“Why didn’t you come here?” I asked looking at her.

“Because you would’ve made me go home.” Kiri said clearly upset.

“No we wouldn’t have.” I said softly.

“Oh yes we would’ve; she needs to work this out with them.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Well, she’s staying here for a few days; her grandma already said she could. She said she needed time and space to calm down; she can stay in the spare room if she has to.” I said simply.

“Fine; as long as it’s ok with her grandparents.” Keiichiro said as he left the room.

“Don’t worry Kiri; you can stay here until you’re ready to talk to them.” I told her softly as she started crying.

“We’ll see you later. Kiri, feel better.” Ichigo said as she and the others left.

“I’m sorry; I’m sooo sorry!” Kiri cried into my chest.

“It’s ok; at least I understand now.” I told her as I kissed her forehead gently.

So I sat there for a good half an hour or so just letting her cry out her frustration. Eventually she had cried herself to sleep in my arms. And somehow her hand managed to fall directly over my crotch.

I carefully maneuvered her so that she was laying on my bed comfortably while I watched her before falling asleep myself right next to her, holding her hand…


	4. Chapter 4

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

I woke up a few hours later to fine Kiri lying next to me in my bed, clinging to arm; she looked so sad.

“What time is it?” I asked myself not noticing Keiichiro at my doorway.

“It’s about six at night. Her grandma called again; she’s on hold and wants to talk to you.” Keiichiro told me.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah; I’ll go talk to her.” I said as I made my way downstairs.

“Hello.” I said as I grabbed the phone.

 _“Mr. Shirogane, Ryou?”_ Hisa asked me.

“Yes, it’s Ryou. Is everything ok?” I asked her simply.

 _“Yes. Do you know what happened?”_ Hisa asked me worried.

“If you mean do we know about Kota being her father; then yes, we know. Ok…can I say something before you say anything?” I asked as Keiichiro stood there next to me; I also heard Kiri’s light footsteps coming down the stairs.

 _“Yes, of course…”_ Hisa said sadly.

“Ok. Now I don’t agree with how Kiri handled things by running away instead of talking with you about everything. But that being said, I also can’t blame her; it’s kind of a huge kick in the gut for her. She’s safe, that’s all that matters. And maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, but I will get her back home and have her talk to about it. I’m not her parent or sibling, so I can’t tell you how to raise her, but you probably should’ve told her about Kota at least. The one thing we certainly agree on is we all want what’s best for her.” I told Hisa simply, as calmly and politely as I could.

 _“Yes, I agree; I do want what’s best for her. I wanted to tell her truth for such a long time, but Koichi wanted to keep it a secret because of how Kota feels. I guess I just felt like if I went behind my husband’s and Kota’s back they would hate me. Stupid I know, but its how I feel. Now you see where Kiri gets it from…she’s the daughter I never had; I just love her so much.”_ Hisa cried on the other end; she made me feel bad.

“I know you love her. And even though she’s really upset right now; she probably knows how much you love her and she loves you too. She also loves her grandfather. I can’t say a whole lot for Kota…but I know she loves you and your husband very much. If she didn’t…she would’ve said she hated you when she was telling us what was going on and she never once said she hated you; she’s just upset.” I explained.

 _“Thank you Ryou; you are so good to us…even though you don’t have to be. And you are so good to her; that’s all I ask for.”_ Hisa cried on the other end.

“Well…you are her family. I’m not going to hate on her family unless it’s deserved. You made a mistake; you don’t deserve to be hated for it. Again, Kota on the other hand…well yeah…I’m going to try to not talk about him so much.” I said simply.

 _“Or you’ll say something you’ll regret like Kota is a fucking ungrateful little asshole who you want to kick in the fucking ass or something like that.”_ Hisa said surprising me with her language; I heard Kiri giggle a little.

“Yes, exactly…” I said shocked.

 _“Sorry about that; sometimes words just come flying out.”_ Hisa said simply with a small laugh.

“I hear…” I said simply, still shocked.

 _“Well I’m going to go; I just wanted to make sure she was ok. You’ll make sure she eats; because sometimes she’s stubborn and will go a few nights in a row without eating a whole lot or at all. And she doesn’t eat breakfast either; I’m not too sure about lunch though.”_ Hisa told me.

“Really? Well, that explains a lot. I’ll make sure she eats; don’t worry about that.” I promised Hisa.

 _“Thank you so much. Well, I’ll let you go now; have a good night and tell her we love her.”_ Hisa said softly.

“Will do. Bye.” I told her as we hung up.

“Ryou…” Kiri said softly looking at me.

“Your grandparents love and miss you very much. Your grandma has a very colorful vocabulary. Oh, and you skip breakfast and dinner? Do you eat lunch?” I asked sternly looking directly at her.

“She told you that?” Kiri asked looking at me with fear in her eyes.

“Yes, she did.” I said simply as Wesley cut in.

“Do you know how dangerous that is? Kiri…we’re just worried about you.” Keiichiro said worriedly.

“No, I don’t eat breakfast because it makes me sick if I eat before ten in the morning. I only skip dinner when I have really big lunches; yes I eat lunch every day.” Kiri said as calmly as she could.

Just then everyone else came running in.

“What’s going on?” I asked concerned as they all came in out of breath.

“What are you talking about? We got your texts saying: Emergency! Get to the café fast!” Mint exclaimed as she caught her breath.

“Yeah, we all got the same text.” Ichigo said as the others nodded their heads.

“Hey, what’s going on with Kiri?” Berry asked getting everyone’s attentions. Kiri had started to glow light blue and that glow started to protrude around the entire café pulling all of to middle. And just like when we were brought back from wherever it is that we were before everything went black and then we all woke up in another white room…


End file.
